


I See You

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: AO3 1 Million, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Autumn, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Idols, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, K-pop References, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Other, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Spring, Summer, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Winter, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -Jihoon's Pretty Hoobae...
Relationships: SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

#  _jihoon_

**WINTER, December 2015**

The winter has just begun but It’s already below the temperature. And just like those cold days, I went to the company wearing a sweater, jeans, and a thick pad for cover. Ah, what cozy weather to sleep in~ 

I walked to the hallway, directly to the practice room. 

Maybe I should get coffee first before going to the recording studio. Thank goodness Management upgraded the little cafe in the practice room. 

I’m scooping enough brewed coffee for myself when Soonyoung, Minghao, Jun, Dino, and Dokyeom suddenly came in and wanted coffee. 

_My lucky day. -_-_

Our promotion ended last week but half of us are already working on the next comeback. They are probably going to make choreography for our new titled song. That’s why they’re here.

 _Oh. I should go upstairs too._

After making coffee for myself and for them. I immediately said goodbye and went to the recording studio with my coffee. 

This day is supposed to be another typical Monday. While I was in the recording room enjoying my coffee and playing my songs. However, Yoon Hyungnim came for me and told me the news that totally made my coffee extra bitter.

 _“Come on Jihoon, You needed someone like Seyeong to help you. You’re working too much on your own. You needed her.”_ Yoon Hyungnim says nudging me in my shoulders, forcing me to accept his intern assistant — _To be my assistant._

I know management and Mr. Yoon himself are worried about me so they’re giving me extra hands. But in all reality, I really do not need an assistant. 

_Why bother to have her?_ When I can do well on my own. If I accept her. I’ll probably have a lot of headaches instead of help. 

_“I’ll bring her here later. You’re welcome Jihoon.”_ Mr. Yoon patted me on my shoulder and without giving me a chance to refuse. He just walked out leaving me hopeless.

**⧜**

**_  
  
_ **

Later that morning, almost thirty minutes before lunchtime. I heard a knock coming from outside. As I turned around with my chair, I saw Mr. Yoon standing beside the door and smiling... Oh no. He’s really going to do it. 

Mr. Yoon motions her to step in while he begins, _“Seyeong, you’re now going to work with Jihoon.”_

 _“HUH?”_ she said full-surprise.

Mr. Yoon repeated himself. _“You’re going to be his assistant.”_ _How frustrating._

I glance at her fast, and I look back at the paper I’m working on. I mean, does she even know anything besides being pretty? Tch. Urgh, I really don’t need her. I really don’t need an assistant. 

I heard Mr. Yoon chuckled and said, _“Why? You don’t like it here?”_ I turn around a bit. I can’t believe this girl. I’m the one who is supposed to be frustrated! Not you! Ah. Jinjja.

Then she started to object. _“No! I like it here! I like this place very much.”_ _Well, good luck._ I scoffed to myself. 

_“Good then, I’ll leave you with Jihoon. Jihoon, take good care of Seyeong. See you two around!”_ Mr. Yoon walked out of the room.

I shook my head and murmured. “I’m not a babysitter.” _I’m an Idol…_

I was going to continue writing but I see her reflection in the studio mirror and I see her still standing behind me.

“Are you going to just stand there?” I asked sitting still. only gazing at her reflection through the glass.

I saw her startled before answering _No_ and she walked towards the couch and sat there. I just shake my head and continue doing my work.

**⧜**

  
  


Long minutes passed again and this time I’d heard her tell something. _“Uhm, ah,”_ Oh, I was not alone. I almost forgot I’m here with my new assistant aka _“my other hand.”_

_“Ah,”_ She says again. 

****

“Are you vocalizing?” 

****

_“No!”_ she said fast, _“I mean no, Sir.”_ I shook my head and laughed silently. _Did she just call me, Sir?_

****

“Just call me, Sunbae,” I said to her. 

****

_“Sunbae?”_

****

I gaze at her by looking at her reflection through the glass in front of me. 

****

_“You don’t want to?”_

****

She shook her head aggressively, _“No-no. I’m okay with it!”_ I cracked a small laugh. Does she know I’m not facing her directly that she’s smiling this big? She’s quite funny.

****

I just shrugged and crossed out the wrong word on the verse I wrote earlier. Now, while thinking of a better word—I heard her standing up from the couch. _Ugh. what now?_

****

I heard her come up behind me. _“Ah Sunbaenim, Do you need any help? Is there anything you want me to do?”_

****

“No. I can do it myself. Just sit there.” I said immediately. 

****

_“Okay. Just call me if you need anything,”_ may not happen. 

****

Minutes went and something happened again. You know that odd feeling when you feel someone is staring at you for so long, you can sense it.—I’m playing the keyboard piano when I feel someone is looking at me. In a curious state, of course, I look at my side quickly. And I was right. Someone is looking at me now. And it’s her.

****

_Is she watching me because the melody sounds bad?_

****

I looked at her back and now we locked eyes. Moya? Is she dozing off? Seriously when will this gaze go for long?

****

I was going to look away but she did it first. I chuckled to myself and looked away as well. I continue scribbling down on the paper thinking that I have a weird assistant and there’s nothing I can do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight's dinner would be a feast if only Mingyu and Dokyeom did; they'd bragged earlier. These kids... I was really craving their soybean seaweed soup and jjajangmyeon! But instead, they just ordered pizza and chicken for our dinner.

 _"Hyung, waeee?"_ Dokyeom asked me curiously while he's munching a slice of pizza. Yes. I was glaring at this man for making me hope for a nice meal.

Dokyeom grinned at me and put a drumstick chicken on my plate. You know, like his compensation gift. _"Hyung promised right after you woke up, there will be soybean seaweed soup and jajangmyeon for breakfast! Right, Mingyu Hyung?"_ He elbowed Mingyu who was sitting next to him.

Mingyu looked at me with a pizza stuffed in his cheeks and nodded aggressively. I grabbed my drumstick and took a bite. "You better," I warned them.

After dinner, I stayed downstairs on the couch and so did Cheol Hyung. He sat there across from me, watching TV with his other hand caressing his head.

 _"So I heard you have a new assistant,"_ He says. _"I heard it from the others."_

I didn't think that would spread out so fast.

 _"Be good to her."_ He said.

"Huh?"

Cheol Hyung gets up from the couch. _"Nothing. I'm going to sleep. Jalga."_ He tapped me on my shoulders and he went upstairs.

I think for a whole second. "What is that? I am the boss, why will I do that?" That's so random of Cheol Hyung to tell. Ah, mola. perhaps it's really nothing.

I shrugged and lay my body on the couch. Maybe I should get a TV in my room. I wonder how much it would've cost. Should I share the half payment with Mingyu? He's my roommate after all. Oh nevermind. I think it wouldn't be that expensive. Right. I'll just purchase it myself.

Out of nowhere when I was thinking of buying a TV. Wonwoo came in and hopped on the couch. "Why are you here?" I asked.

 _"What do you mean why I'm here?"_ He questioned me back frustrated. _"I can't be here?"_ raising brows he added.

I chuckled. " _Ani. It's just you don't usually hang out here. You're always in your room or anywhere."_

_"Say by you."_

"I was here first." I retorted back.

I fiddled on the remote. "I thought you're here because of her." 

_"Nugu?"_

"My new assistant."

 _"Seyeong? Uh. Aniya."_ He scoffs. _"Why would I be here for her anyway?"_

"Because you're friends with her? I don't know." Wonwoo's been acting awkward lately. So I think he wanted to talk to me about her or something.

_"I'm not here because of her! I'm here because I want to watch TV!"_

"Arasseo, I'm just saying," I laughed at him.

Wonwoo shakes his head and gets up. _"I'll go to sleep, goodnight,"_ he says.

_"I thought you want to watch TV."_

"Nevermind, I feel sleepy." He waved off walking away.

I sighed to myself. Everybody is so strange today.


	3. Chapter 3

Everybody likes Seyeong but I don't.

I don't hate her. I only don't want her vibe around me. Especially when my bandmates are around her. It's like a Seyeong show; and it's all about her every time. They also treat her nicely more than an assistant. I know it might be because his Seungkwan's older sister or it's just Seventeen is friendly with everyone. But if you look at it on a clearer side. With Wonwoo and Seungcheol Hyung. There's really something strange going on and I can't tell exactly what it is.

Right after I accepted Seyeong as my assistant. Almost every day in a week I find Seungcheol Hyung or Wonwoo in the recording room. And since it wasn't like this before. I continue to think that it was nothing so I just let it slide but Seyeong is kinda acting strange too...

 _"Yeoboseyo?"_ Seungcheol said peeking on the glass door.

Seungkwan said. _"Nuguseyo?"_ Cheol Hyung comes inside. And here it goes. I notice it once again. My assistant is acting strange again. Like she's uncomfortable that Cheol Hyung is here.

 _"Help me."_ Seungcheol Hyung said, holding a paper.

"Is that your rap verse Hyung?" I said.

Seungkwan said. _"You're done?"_

_"Yes. But I think there's something missing."_

"Oh, I'm not done here. Hyung, can you go to Seyeong? I'll check yours after I'm done with Seungkwan."

 _"Arasseo."_ He nodded and went to the back and he sat beside Seyeong.

 _"Hyung the mic is stuck again."_ I walked inside the recording area and adjusted the mic stand for Seungkwan. I take a glance outside and I see Seungcheol talking to her. He looked pretty serious and Seyeong as well. What are they talking about? I said in the back of my mind while adjusting the mic stand.

I saw Seungcheol Hyung tell something to her again but still, she didn't say anything. Moya? What's that? is she ignoring Seungcheol Hyung?

Then she said something to him that made Seungcheol Hyung sighed and stood up and walked out. _"I have to go a little higher on this part right?"_ Seungkwan said.

"What the hell is she doing?"

 _"What hyung?"_ Seungkwan said.

I immediately went outside and stood at the door. "Yah." I called out.

Seyeong looked up from me. _"Yes, sunbaenim?"_

"Come over here." She got up from her seat and walked towards me. "What are you doing?"

 _"Ah, I'm working on-"_ "Did you just avoid Seungcheol Hyung?"

"Did I only assume that or not? Tell me." she lowered her head biting her lips; without her saying anything I only felt more annoyed.

"I'm just asking you. Why can't you answer me? Is it hard to answer a simple question?"

"Are we friends here? Are you friends with Hyung? Why are you acting like that? Do you think I won't notice that you're avoiding him?"

"Who are you to do that?" I said nastily and harshly she began to fluster. I felt Seungkwan come behind me. I know he wanted me to stop but he can't just tell.

 _"I'm sorry."_ she then sighed.

"Stop sighing and do your work."

She lowered her gaze again, "I'm very sorry, Sunbaenim. It won't happen again."

"So you're avoiding him for real-" Someone knocks outside and it interrupts me before I could even yell at her. And it's Wonwoo entering the room.

 _"Hi, guys! Jihoon-ah can I borrow Seyeong for a minute? The performance team needed her downstairs."_ Wonwoo says.

I breathe out, frustrated. "Sure," I said.

 _"Thank you."_ Wonwoo instantly grabbed her arm and they both walked away.

"What's wrong with your sister?" I immediately went to Seungkwan.

_"I'm sorry Hyung."_

"Don't do that. I feel guilty."

_"If you feel guilty then why did you scold her?"_

"Yah. Am I the only one who can see it? She's ignoring Seungcheol Hyung. Not really directly but I can tell she is. Can't you see it? It's obvious!" I say.

"I feel guilty for harping on her too. I never scolded her before but I cannot just let her do what she wants to do. She's my assistant. What would people say if I don't take responsibility for her?"

Seungkwan sighed. _"You're right Hyung."_ I'd been expecting him to be mad at me for scolding her sister but it hadn't been that and it surprised me. He admitted it.

"Are you not going to stick her up from me?"

_"Eyy! Don't use our family line. We have to be professional. And it's just Seungcheol Hyung and Seyeong Noona is-"_

"Is what?" I said. "Is what?" I asked again. I'm really getting curious.

Seungkwan cleared his throat. _"Workmates. Yeah! We're all workmates here!"_

"What are you saying?"

Seungkwan sighed. _"I don't know either,"_ he picked up his bottle and said, _"Let's just go back to recording Hyung."_

"Wait a minute. Are they close too?"

 _"Hm? Nugu?"_ Seungkwan pretended he didn't know who was I'm referring to so I narrowed my eyes to him _. "Seyeong and Seungcheol Hyung,"_ I repeated.

Seungkwan walked inside the recording area and put headphones on. _"I don't know,"_ he says.

"She's your sibling! Why don't you know!"

 _"Why don't you know~"_ He echoes, singing it.

Seungkwan is changing the topic. It means he knew something I didn't know... And it might be something about Seungcheol and Seyeong.

I wonder what's the relationship between those two.

Ugh. What is it? I want to know it too.

**⧜**

_"I think they're friends too,"_ Dokyeom said, sitting steady beside me while looking at his front.

I immediately turned around and looked at my left and right angle. There's no one around. Is he talking to me?

"Are you talking to me?" I said stuttered.

"I'm sure they're really are," he said tilting his head with squirt eyes,

Thinking hard.

"Nugu? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Seyeong Noona and Coups Hyung." He turned his face to me. "You're thinking about them too, right?"

My eyes fly open. "How did you know?" that's exactly what I was thinking about.

"Seungkwan told me you scolded Noona. And I heard you say, _are they close?"_ Dokyeom mimics me.

"Did I say it aloud? I'm pretty sure I was thinking that to myself." I shake my head.

"What do you think of Hyung? they know each other right?"

_"They are?"_

"I was not sure but I can feel it," Dokyeom said, emphasizing the last words in his dramatically serious voice.

I clasped my hands together. "Machi! I knew I was right all along!" I knew there was something between them.

"If they're really friends..." Dokyeom looked at me again. "You shouldn't have scolded Seyeong Noona for ignoring Seungcheol Hyung earlier," he says.

He had a point. It wasn't like she yelled and she completely ignored him. I just got so much carried away, to be honest.

"Should I apologize?"

Dokyeom nodded up and down, slowly. "Confess!" he screamed out. I'd punched him in his arms. "I'm serious!"

Dokyeom laughed while rubbing his arms I'd punched. "I thought you're going to laugh. It's from the DOTS _(Descendants of the sun)_ line." he grinned.

"Aish, stop watching that already!"

"You should watch it with me Hyung!"

"Get out! You're so loud." Dokyeom instantly shut his mouth and sulks while narrowing his eyes to me.

"Mwo? Mwo?" I said to him.

"OH NOONA!" Dokyeom said. I turned around my chair and I saw Seyeong standing behind the door. I suddenly feel nervous and little.

What should I say to her? I'm not ready yet!

Dokyeom gets up and goes to Seyeong, _"Noona, Jihoon Hyung is going to confess."_

"Lee Seokmin!" I said getting up from my seat.

Dokyeom laughed at me. "Just kidding!" he said, playful and he ran outside. Leaving both of us alone.

Seyeong looked stunned. _"Confess?"_

"Not a confession. Apology. I'm going to apologize." I bit my lip and began. "I got carried away earlier, I'm sorry."

Seyeong blinks while looking at me. "No, sunbaenim it's my fault!

"No, really I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that! It's really my fault, I acted badly towards Seungcheol, Seungcheol Oppa." She lowered her head.

I sighed. "Arasseo. I guess you don't want to forgive me."

"Huh?? Aniyo! All right I'll forgive you then!" She said right away.

I chuckled.

"Are you laughing? You're scaring me. I mean-AGH! I should stop my mouth." she sealed her mouth with her hands, frustrated.

I take a step towards her and offer my hand. "let's be friends." I say to her.

 _"friends?_ " shook, she said.

"Shiro?"

She immediately locked my hand with hers and she aggressively said. "I like it."

I chuckled once again and while shaking our locked hands. I think to myself that, Today, I made a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Are you alright Sunbaenim?" Seyeong asked. Seyeong and I are in the recording studio. I went back here along with the others after recording a music show schedule.

"Little tired," I said rubbing my eyes. "But I'm okay," I added.

"Do you want me to play the keys for you?"

I take off my hands into my eyes. "Can you?"

She immediately nodded and dragged her chair beside me. I moved as well giving her space.

Seyeong placed the music sheet on her front and started to play. With her fingers touching the piano keys. My drowsiness slowly disappears. I didn't expect she could play that well. _Aish Jihoon. She's a composer, you idiot. Of course, she knew how to play._

I knew that she can play multiple instruments like I do but I guess this was the first time I've seen her play and it's quite surprising that she's skilled; She got the rhythm perfectly.

She abruptly stopped in the middle that made me notice right away. _Why did you stop?_ I looked at her and she glanced at me and still hands on the keys. "Sunbae, is the tune correct?"

"Are you joking? It's perfect." _what did I say?_ "I mean it's good. Carry on."

She smiled at me and proceeded. After playing keys, Seyeong suggested some lyrics she composed herself. I gave it a try and played it with my melody and surprisingly, It actually sounded better for the song.

I guess she grabbed this opportunity very well to impress me.

As I watched her explaining her ideas to me. I thought to myself that I was completely wrong. I'd judge her skills by her looks.

She hummed and clicked the pen on the desk twice. "What do you think about it, Sunbaenim?"

"Huh??" I say shook. Damn. I totally spaced out. I didn't hear everything she said.

She giggled. "Are you alright sunbaenim?"

"Y-yeah I'm good. You?"

"Me?" Her brows furrowed in confusion. Lee Jihoon what's happening to you.

"I'm good too, Sunbaenim." and she giggled again.

"Why? What's funny?"

"I suddenly forgot what I am asking." she scratched her head re-tracking her composure which made me giggled too. "You're asking me about the lyrics you suggested."

"Right! Right!" She clasped her hands. "What do you think of it, sunbae? We can change it if it's bad."

I took the paper from her and with pursed lips I scanned it. "Hmm—hmmm. Okay. Let's use it."

With wide eyes opened, she began to stutter."Ji-jinjja? Are you serious sunbae?" Is that really how unbelievable that I can approve it? I giggled while looking at her.

"Wait, how about you finish the whole song?"

She blinks at me. "Finish the whole song?" she repeated.

I nodded at her. "Yeah. I'll let you finish it."

She blinks and blinks after with her mouth dropped. "Na-naega? Huh? W..What do you mean Sunbae?" I chuckled.

"Do well. Arrachi?" I say and I smiled at her. And for that second, I almost—ALMOST pat her in her head. Thank goodness my hand goes to her shoulder. 

_That was close Jihoon..._

**⧜**

Later that evening, I went downstairs to get coffee in the practice room. After making coffee. I immediately headed back to the recording room. Holding the coffee, I pushed the glass door lightly with my other hand.

 _"Do you like Jihoon?"_ I immediately stopped pushing the door. What is this? Are they talking about me? Wait who's in the room? But before I could enter entirely, I heard Seyeong say, _"Of course I do!"_

My eyes open in an instant. W..what did she say? My whole body got completely frozen.

_"You do?"_

_"Not that way! I mean Jihoon Sunbaenim is a great musician and I'd just truly admire him as a musician too."_

_"Got it. Just be careful, you sounded like you like him in a romantic way."_ with that voice I'd heard. I now know it was Wonwoo's voice.

_"Whatever. I'm just appreciating."_

I take a step back towards the door, letting the door shut by itself. I wet my lips as my back leaned the wall. I've heard it clear but I don't know what's happening to me now that I can't help myself to flash out a smile.

I blew out a hot breath. Damn. I can feel my cheeks starting to warm up.

I inhaled in and the door suddenly opened and Wonwoo came out looking astounded. " _Oh Ji hoon-ah! what are you doing here?"_

"Nothing." I didn't explain further and I walked inside the studio.

As soon as I enter the room, I see Seyeong in her same seat, still writing. And subconsciously for the next three seconds, I only found myself staring at Seyeong.

And I think I smiled helplessly.

 _I didn't know Seyeong liked me that way..._ Aish Jihoon stopped it! STOP. I just shrugged and walked beside her. I lay down the cup of coffee on the table.

"Seyeong." She didn't look up, yet she answered right away. "Yes, Sunbae?"

"Drink your coffee."

"Coffee?" She raises her head and looks at the coffee across her.

"Oh sunbaenim, you should have told me that you want coffee, I could get you-" "Drink it. Drink it while it's still warm." I demand.

Her face flashes a confused expression while she looks at me. Aish. Just accept it, lady.

"Ah, kamsahamnida." Seyeong took the coffee. "Where's yours Sunbaenim?"

"Mine?" She nods.

You're holding my coffee. "I already drank one cup earlier," I said.

"Ahh.." she nodded. WHY DID I EVEN give HER MINE?! UGH.

Seyeong took a sip and she flinched. I think she burned herself. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I forgot it was still hot." she grins.

I exhaled and took the coffee in her hand. The stirring spoon was still there so I started to blow and stir her hot coffee. A little later while I was cooling her coffee I'd notice her staring at me.

"What?" I asked while stirring her coffee.

"I... I can do it by myself Sunbae," she says looking flustered.

Seconds after she said it, finally it occurred to me what I've done. I handed her coffee back casually as possible. And I looked away from her and cleared my throat. "Let's record the instrumental so you can go home—I mean I can go home."

"Yes!" Seyeong said excitedly.

Seyeong goes to the keyboard piano; and from the immediate start, she made a mistake from the start by opening in the wrong key.

"Sorry."

"let's do it again."

Restarting for the second time. She only made it until the first verse. She made a mistake in the Chorus verse too. And just like earlier, she'd apologize and re-corrected herself by playing the keys over and over again.

I can see that she's getting frustrated by the mistakes she keeps on getting so I get up from my chair and cut her off. "Stop."

I walked towards her back. "Play it again," Seyeong pressed the keys, and paused. I guess she's so nervous she forgot the right melody too.

I reach out my hand to the keyboard, "you should press this next" I say standing behind her.

She's not talking so I ask her, "Did you get it?" Seyeong starts to stutter, which I fully notice.

"Focus," I said softly and I pressed the keys all over again.

I finished playing the melody, so I asked her. "You remember it?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Let me hear it."

Seyeong breathed in and played again. I'm still standing behind her when I realize how close I'd moved earlier to play the keyboard. Oh—So that's why she became stiff and flustered all of a sudden.

I smiled. _That's cute._

After playing it correctly, Seyeong sighed a bit of relief.

I chuckled at her. "Don't be nervous. You are good." I said tapping her head.

Seyeong turned her face to me slowly with a sudden flush on her face. She may be thinking what the heck am I doing and yes she's right...... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME.

I slowly stop tapping her head and I move down my hand as if I didn't feel any embarrassment. Jihoon. Jihoon gets your freaking grip...

Hesitantly she says, "Should we start recording sunbae?"

"Sure. Let's start."

After recording and wrapping things, I checked my phone. It's twelve-thirty am. I didn't realize it's already midnight.

"You want me to drop you off at your house?" I asked Seyeong who is now picking up her bag. I usually worked late nights and I didn't mind this. But now working with an assistant I guess I had to be responsible for her safety too.

"Huh?" She asked which made me scratch my nape. "I mean, I could call you a cab," I suggested.

"It's fine, Sunbae. Wonwoo will pick me up."

 _"Wonwoo? Why?_ " She opens her mouth to answer but before she could answer me entirely, I say, "Okay, go home safe then."

"You too, Sunbaenim." she smiles.

We parted ways as we headed outside; It's only one level apart from the practice room so I took the stairs instead of the elevator with her. I wonder if the other guys are still in the practice room.

I pushed the door in and went inside. _"Woozi Hyung!"_ Dokyeom immediately welcomes.

Holding a water bottle, Joshua Hyung comes to me. _"Are you done recording?_ " He asked and I gesture yes.

"Is Wonwoo here too?" I shot my eyes out but Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun were only here. They're on the corner talking about something. Probably about the new choreography.

 _"Nope. Wonwoo Hyung got home a few hours ago."_ Dokyeom stated.

"Jinjja?" _Wait. so how about Seyeong? Wonwoo will not pick her up?_

_"Wae Hyung?"_

"Nothing. Are you not going home?"

 _"No. We're still practicing. Soonyoung changed some of the choreography."_ Joshua says.

 _"Are you going to practice with us? you should get some sleep, Hyung. Your eyes look so tired and red."_ Dokyeom says.

 _"Look at yourself in the mirror."_ Joshua turned me around to see myself in the mirror.

"Woah. I really do." I said wiping my eyes.

Joshua Hyung massaged my back and fling his arms to my shoulder. _"Go home now. We could take care of this."_ Joshua Hyung reassured and beamed at me.

 _"Uji-ah~"_ Jun Hyung called out in his kid voice while walking towards me happily.

 _"UJI?!"_ Soonyoung and Minghao raise their heads. Oh no. I feel danger coming. Soonyoung sees me in his position. He immediately made a run for me singing his non-ending chant, _"Hoshi-Uji combo right now!"_ He is about to hug me but I twist his arm away in a light manner.

I chuckled and told them I have to go. _"Already?"_ Soonyoung saddens his lips. _"Arraseo. take care uji-ah. Jaljayo."_ He says.

 _"Bye Hyung!"_ Minghao waved off.

"Ne, kalge." I waved back and I walked outside—finally free from my noisy bandmates.

Feeling sleepy, I took the elevator and pressed the ground floor button; I removed my cap and fixed my hair. I took my cap back and yawned. Ugh, I want to see my bed now.

Tucking my hands into my pockets I got out of the elevator. Not too far from the hall, I saw Seyeong standing at the exit door. I thought she was another employee working overtime but when I'd stood beside her and looked at her. It's her. It's Seyeong.

"You're still here?" She looked flustered but she nodded to me. 

"Where's Wonwoo?"

"He's not picking—he's on his way to, Sunbae."

I raise my brows at her. "What is it really?"

"He's on his way. You Sunbaenim, why are you still here?"

"I drop by the practice room."

"They're still here?"

"Yeah."

"Ah." This may be one of the most awkward moments in my life. To come to look at it. We were in the same room for three months, but this is the first time we talked the most today.

"It's really late." I managed to say.

She flashes an easy smile. "He probably will be here any minute." I don't think so. I bet Wonwoo is on his bed now. Tight asleep. Having dreams.

"Let's go. I'll take you home."

"What? It's fine, Sunbaenim. Wonwoo would be here—" "Are you not tired? It's already midnight." Her mouth opened to say something but I didn't give her a chance and I straight off motioned for a taxi cab to come near us.

I opened the back door, "Hey, what are you doing?" I said to her who's taking the passenger seat.

Seyeong looks at me puzzled. "Huh?"

"Sit with me," I demanded and I got in the back. Seyeong shut the door in front and she sat with me.

"Where are we off to?" The cab driver asked. I looked at her. "Where are we headed?" Seyeong looked flustered but she still managed to tell the location.

**⧜**

The cab was only filled with the music coming on the radio as we drove to the road. And it just occurred to me that I'm taking a girl home instead of me going home... _I'm her boss right?_ Why am I here? Wonwoo supposed to be here and not me. Wait a second. Why would Wonwoo be here anyway? Isn't that too much for a friend to pick her up from her work?

"Are you close with Wonwoo?" My curiosity builds. I just find myself asking her that.

"He's my best friend." I looked at her in an instant. I didn't know Wonwoo had a girl's best friend. "How about Cheol Hyung?" Seyeong must be shocked by my question. She only looked at me.

"I saw you two talking earlier." I'm starting to regret this already. Now, I look like I'm an old housewife gossiper.

Seyeong smiles. "He's my childhood friend in Daegu."

"Daebak." I chuckled. "I guessed you are a friendly person." I teased.

Seyeong laughs, and I look at her while laughing too. And for this now, I realized Seyeong does have a beautiful smile. She's actually pretty when she smiles... 

Enough Lee Jihoon. You're here as her responsible Sunbaenim, not a man taking a woman to her home. Take a note of that.

It must be midnight hour so it only took half an hour to arrive through her home. Once the cab pulled over on the side of the street. Seyeong pulls out her purse. "Ajusshi, how much is it?"

"It's on me." I insist.

"Sunbaenim this is too much. You already took me home."

"I'm going to take this home. it's alright."

"Sunbaenim," She says softly.

"Seyeong are we really going to argue about this?" She then sighed. "Thank you, Sunbaenim."

I motion her okay, and say "Go home now,"

She hops down from the cab and shuts the door. Seyeong waved her hands to me, which made me notice the dark street in her background.

I rolled down the window immediately. "It's dark there, can you walk home?"

"Yes, I'm just a few blocks away from here. Thank you for the ride again Sunbaenim." She smiles.

I sighed and nodded at her. "No problem. Goodnight." I said and I rolled back the window. "Ajusshi let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

#  _seyeong_

I'm walking fast when I heard my notification tone. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked it. I got a message from Wonu saying, _"Are you still in the company? I'm sorry I overslept. I'm on my way."_ Really Jeon Wonwoo. now that I'm halfway to my house.

I wrote him a reply right away. " _Just go to sleep! I'm already at my house!"_

_"Hah, I'll come to pick you up huh?"_ I blew out my breath annoyed. I put my phone back in my pocket.

Just then of a sudden, I heard a ruckus sound in my back and when I'd taken a glance at it I saw a man in my back. Instinctively, I moved my feet faster.

I want to believe it's another person who's walking his way home and I'm just getting paranoid.. but it is so strange that the steps are getting louder and closer too. It's like he's following me...

Oh my god, should I scream for help? I wanted to run but I rather not. Running from a potential abductor is a not so good idea. He might sense my fear and shoot me with a bazooka or worse than that he might chase me like a mad creepy person which is so very horrendous if he did. Oh lord helps me. So instead of showing my fear I only walk faster and reach for my handbag hoping he's just a random guy who will not hurt me. Please. Please. I don't wanna die.

Calm down Seyeong. You know what you're going to do. Don't act dumb and weak. You have pepper spray on your bag.—Right, right thank goodness I have it. Well if he suddenly comes to me OH BOY I wouldn't mind emptying this whole bottle in his eyes until he gets blind.

I made it to our front gate and I reached out for my keys quickly. I heard the loud steps even more that it made my heart pounding from fear. A verisimilar like to the scene in those thriller movies; that every sound and every breath is much worsening the thinking of the protagonist. I don't want to be like that!

I groaned, "Come on keys be helpful."

"Shit. where is it?"

Whatever I'd been expecting. Happens awfully. The man grabbed me by my shoulders which made me squealed pulling off the pepper spray in my bag real quick. Having no mercy I'd spray it all over his face.—He yelped hard covering his eyes but I didn't stop. I also hit him with my handbag, screaming for help tirelessly. Hoping that someone might hear me.

_"MY EYES! What is this?! dammit stop! It's me Jihoon!"_

I immediately stop spraying and screaming. _"Jihoon?" I_ lower my knees to take a look at the guy I've sprayed pepper spray on. He's now kneeling on the ground, eyes covered with his hands.

I took a step closer to him dumbfounded. Wait black shirt and black cap? _"No, it can't be."_

"It's me Jihoon!! what are you doing—AGH MY EYES!!" He screamed out.

I gasped in disbelief. "Sunbaenim? Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"What did you do to me? My eyes fcking hurt! The hell Seyeong!!"

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else. I..I didn't know sunbaenim!"

"It stings! God, what did you do to me?!"

I knelt down, peeking through his face. He's still covering his eyes with his hands but I can see the painful red on the side of his eyes. I start to panic. "Oh my god, should I call an ambulance? Wait I will call one." I pulled my phone to my coat's pocket with my heart beating so fast.

"No no! Don't do that!" He objects.

"But sunbaenim!"

"Are you out of your mind? What would you say? Did I spray my boss with pepper spray stupidly? Don't you dare!"

STUPIDLY?? WOW DAEBAK. Should I spray her a little more again? Can't he see that I'm just worried about him!

"Then what are we going to do? I can't just do anything?!" Eotteoke. What if he gets blind because of me? 


	6. Chapter 6

#  _jihoon_

What did I do to deserve all of this madness?

First. I take a girl to her home instead of me going to my house. Second. My eyes fcking hurts because of a girl who'd mistaken me as an abductor. Third. The first and the second girl I was talking about is the same girl who owned this couch where I am literally lying at this moment. This amazing, one-of-a-kind girl, Boo.Se.Yeong.

Breathe in, breathe out. Don't burst out Jihoon. Don't let her get in your head. _Happy thoughts. Happy thoughts~_

 _"The ice bag is falling,"_ she says. I grab the ice bag on my eyes before she could. And I compressed the cold ice bag into my eyes.

I don't know where exactly I am but I do know that I was inside of her house, lying on her couch, remaining silent from anger. I mean why the hell does she have pepper spray in her bag. It is reasonable for a girl to have this kind of protection BUT COME ON Why the hell did she use it to me!

"Are you feeling better? Does the sting lessen? You want me to get another ice bag? I can call an ambulance if it still hurts—"

"Oh my god, I said no," I said. Can't she just let me rest for a while? Gosh, she keeps asking me the same questions in an hour for now for Pete's sake.

Seyeong didn't talk back and I only heard her sigh and sigh, and sighed three times in a row.

I'm the one who is supposed to sigh, not her. "Quit sighing!"

Softly she says, "I'm sorry."

"Oh god." I sat up from lying on the couch still having the ice bag treatment in my eyes. Now I do feel guilty for screaming at her. WAAAH I WANT TO JUST CRY.

I sighed. "Am I getting blind?" I asked.

"What? Why? does the sting hurt so bad?" She suddenly moved beside me and I startled. "Geez don't move so quick like that you're freaking me out!"

"Is it really bad? Can you see me? How many fingers is this?" with this I'm assuming she's showing her fingers straight to my face to test my sight? Unbelievable.

"I can't see you."

"YOU CAN'T?" her voice cracks like she was really afraid.

"I have ice bags in my eyes. Are you blind?" If only I can roll my eyes in front of her just to make her see.

 _"Oh,"_ she says. _Happy thoughts Jihoon. Happy thoughts._ She's just a girl, don't fight her.

"Oh my god." she gasps. "What is it?" I asked.

"I search through the internet if pepper spray will get you blind and it says," she pauses. "it says what?!"

"It will... Eotteokhajyo? Am I getting in prison? What are we going to do? Sunbaenim you're going to be blind and it's my fault.." she says.

I scoffed. "Who would believe that dumb thing?"

"Me." I heard her sigh one more time and this time it's deep and I could tell she's worried. She's worried about me. I heard Seyeong sniffs, is she crying?

"Hey, are you crying?" I asked with my eyes wide open in shock. I'm the one who is supposed to cry!

She cleared her throat. "No.," she says but I can feel that she was.

I turn my body where I'd sense she was and remove the ice bag in my eyes. With eyes closed, I tell, "You're crying."

"No, I'm not." Seyeong's voice is breaking and I did confirm that she's really tearing up.

I open my eyes slowly and damn it still stings. At first, I can't keep my eyes open but after a few blinks, I finally get a chance to stay at least get my gaze open.

 _"I can see you, Don't cry,"_ I said softly even though I'm still fixing my gaze with my blurry vision and couldn't see her clearly.

Waiting as it gets clear, I stayed for long seconds in my sitting position. Bit by bit I can now recognize her features; Unto her wet cheeks and teary eyes.

She doesn't have her glasses on. But nonetheless, with or without it I thought to myself that _yes, she's still beautiful no matter what._

They say the girls who look pretty when they cry, are truly pretty. I guess she did define that statement very well.

I smiled at her. "What would you do if I get blind?" Seyeong raises her head and hurried. I put the ice bag back into my eyes.

"You won't sunbaenim." she says.

"Earlier, you said I will."

"You said it's dumb to believe in." she snickered.

I laughed. "So you're confident now that you're not going to jail?"

"Am I??"

"Maybe?" I teased.

"Why would I go to jail? You're the one who came to me. Sunbaenim."

"And you're the one who put pepper spray on my eyes."

"Because you scared me!"

I put down the ice bag from my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You're following me!"

"What do you mean? Who does that?" I said. "Yah, I was about to call out to you too. But you walked so damned fast! Is someone following you?"

"YOU! you did Sunbaenim!"

"WHY THE HELL IS IT ME? I was just making sure you're safe until you get home!"

Seyeong's gaze on me was steady, unblinking, she says. _"But why?"_

I wet my lips; they felt very dry all of a sudden. _"Huh?"_

"Are you—worried about me?" hesitant she added.

"WHY WOULD I?"

"But you just said.." she pauses. My heart starts to go troubled and I feel my cheeks hot. She's absolutely had a point. I'd bring my own feet here, it's not like she dragged me into it.

"Arasseo." Seyeong managed to say.

Thank goodness she'd stop making questions. I didn't know what I was going to say either if she didn't stop. Ugh, Jihoon what's happening to you...

Seyeong gets down to the carpet and gets matchsticks on the table. "Sunbaenim, you want ramyeon?"

"Ramyeon?" She lit one matchstick and lighted a scented candle above the center table. And It smells nice like vanilla and lavender combined.

"I'm actually hungry now I want to make Ramyeon." I chuckled. "Why are you laughing?" she asks while lighting the other two scented candles on the center table.

"I can't believe you just got hungry after what you did to me." Seyeong laughed at me as she stood up. "Mianhae-yo." She grinned.

"But Sunbae, do your eyes still hurt? You want me to get you another Ice bag?"

"I'm good. You know, I'm feeling kinda hungry too. Can you make another ramyeon for me?"

"Sure sunbaenim!" she says smiling.

As Seyeong directly goes to the kitchen; I hear some clank noises. I guess she's finding a pot or something.

I was getting bored sitting on the couch waiting so I stood up and began to wander around. Her house is actually spacious. In this room where I believe their living room has three big colored mocha couch, a flatscreen TV, and a 5 feet tall Christmas tree displayed on the side of the staircase. I wonder if that Christmas tree will be here until Valentine's day. I mean it's almost the third week of January unless they didn't notice.

I walked towards the kitchen where Seyeong probably was. I sat down on one of the counter stools and watched her stating the pot intensely. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure noodles won't be overcooked." I chuckled. _"Are you serious?"_ I said bemused.

She raises her head up to me. "It's done!" She places two bowls on the kitchen counter and she fills them with the cooked noodles. "Let's eat," she said.

We sit down across from each other. I gaze down through the bowl she handed me and I pick up the chopsticks and I stir them into the bowl. I'm trying to cool down my noodles when I see Seyeong examining her noodles like Detective Conan.

"What are you doing again?"

Meeting brows and detective's eyes, Seyeong says, "Did I overdone it?"

I giggled at her which she noticed right away. "Don't laugh at my noodles," she says purse lips.

I immediately stopped laughing. No emotion, I say, "I'm not laughing at your noodles." I looked down at my noodles and smiled to myself. She had no idea how cute she was looking at her noodles earlier. I shrugged the thought and I just took a mouthful of noodles in my mouth.

"Is it good?"

"Hmm, it tasted ramyeon to me."

Seyeong sighed relief. "Thank goodness." Then she happily stuffed her mouth with a spoonful of noodles.

"It's actually good. The noodles are not overcooked." I say.

"I knew it! Wonwoo just messing with me."

"Does he tease you?"

She rolled her eyes, "Always." she says and she took a bite again. "I mean always Sunbaenim." she added with formality.

"Hey, it's okay. We can talk casually. Stop calling me Sunbaenim." I say nonchalantly and I sip on the soup.

Seyeong suddenly choked herself out, "Are you alright? Drink this." I handed her a glass of water and she dunked on it right away.

"Thank you sunbae—" she pauses and we lock our gaze. Three seconds after. We cracked from laughter. "I just told you," I said.

"I'm sorry." she laughs again.

"But hey, seriously. We're the same age you can call me by name—" _"But you really are my sunbaenim,"_ She interferes.

"Okay then, but don't be too formal. I feel so way older when you're addressing me so much."

Seyeong chuckled. "Right, I almost forgot I was older than you," she says. Oh dammit, I forgot too.

I pursed my lips. But it's just months though... "I'm just kidding Sunbaenim." She said.

"I know. But don't expect I'll call you Noona." I teased and I took a bite. Seyeong beams at me, smiling and she says, "Arasseo."

I was taking noodles into my mouth when she called me. "Uhm Jihoon-ah." In stop motion, I gaze at her. Did she just call me by name?

Seyeong laughed at me. "You say I can call you by your name Sunbae."

"Yeah, you can. It's just weird." I shake my head and continue eating. I chuckled. "What is it?"

She puts down her chopstick on the table and begins. "I was really thankful that you gave me a chance to finish your song sunbaenim but honestly Sunbae.." she bit her lower lip.

"I don't think I can do it," she says.

I put down my chopsticks on the table. "Is it too hard for you?" 

"It's actually pretty easy but—" she paused and I waited for her to speak. "But I don't know if somebody will like it." There's a worry in her eyes that I never thought she had.

"I'm not making any complaints I'm just—oh nevermind I'm sorry sunbae. I'll work harder."

"You're doubting yourself," I stated.

"I can't help it. I mean I was just your assistant. I don't even have enough skills to finish a song."

"You know you'd remind me of someone. He used to be this guy who highly doubted himself more than the people who were supposed to. And it's not wrong to feel that way. But in our industry, and in our life as well. You have to keep reminding yourself that it's only natural to get mistakes and disapprovals. Mistakes make us a better person. And disapproval makes us better. Without those, how can we find our determination right?"

"I get it that you're just worried about the song. But Sey, you don't have to think about it too much. Just because everyone might not like what you've made, it doesn't mean you're going to stop making songs. And what are you saying that you're just my assistant? Seyeong, you know you are more than that."

Seyeong sighed and smiled at me lightly. I leaned into the counter and I asked her this, "Do you believe I can make great songs?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Then you should believe in yourself too," I said fast and precise. "Remember this, loving one's own self comes before loving others. You're good Seyeong. You are." I smiled at her.

"Sunbaenim." a grimace shows on her face and tears fill up her eyes.

"Don't dare to shed tears here," I warned her. Seyeong laughed and so do I.

"Gomawo." she says softly and picks her chopsticks from the table. "Uhm sunbae, Can I ask you something?" I'd pick my chopsticks too. "What is it?"

Carefully she says, "Who's that guy? The one you'd remind me of."

I looked at her and I mixed the noodles in my bowl. "You're eating with him now." Seyeong gazes at me and I just smiled at her.

"Do you have rice? I'm still hungry." I asked while eating my noodles.

Seyeong lets out a laugh again and she gets up from her seat. "I think we might have." She smiled back.


	7. Chapter 7

#  _seyeong_

The next morning, I came to the company earlier than my usual hour shift. I'm accompanying Jihoon Sunbaenim to the hospital. I'd scheduled an eye check-up for him. He declined at first but I forced him to come. Of course, I have to make sure he's perfectly fine and I'm not going to jail for god's graciousness.

_"Why are you going with him? Is that really necessary?"_

We're in the recording room and now, I'm sitting on the chair and Seungcheol is standing next to me asking me questions. Am I getting interrogated now?

"What do you mean by necessary?" I snapped.

 _"You're just his assistant, it's not like your manager to accompany him in the hospital."_ Well, It's very necessary because I'm the one who caused it. T_T if he'd only known how terrified I had felt last night!

"Are you not going somewhere? What are you doing here anyway? Are you here for me?"

"YES!" abruptly he says. "Kapjagiya! Why do you have to shout?" Seungcheol take a deep breath and brushed his hair up. He also put both hands in his coat pocket.

Raising a brow, I ask astounded. "Heol. Are you annoyed with me?"

"Because I'm taking you to eat breakfast."

"Why would you take me to breakfast anyway?"

"Why? Can't I?" he shoots like I'm dumb for asking him an obvious question.

"Aish." I'm about to hit him but I stopped and glared at him instead. "What's wrong with you! Let's just eat next time. Go now. I'm busy."

"Busy?" Seungcheol picked up my lip tint on the table. "Busy prettifying yourself?" I snatched the lip tint on his grasp. "I went out early, I forgot to—why do I need to explain everything?" I was about to put a lip tint on my lips when Seungcheol snatched it again.

"I'm confiscating this." he took my lip tint through his pockets. "Yah! Hand it over." I demand.

"Shiro! You're just going to the hospital. You don't need this."

"You really are insane. Give me back my tint!" I stood up from my seat and I tried to take back my tint from Seungcheol. "You don't need this!" Seungcheol squirmed away from me but I didn't stop and I tried to take it again. "Yah I don't have time for this! Give it back!"

Seungcheol defended his back from me. "Then just go without using this!"

"How can I? I look pale now!" I jumped over his back, trying my best to take my tint from his hands.

"You look pale every time! no one will notice!"

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" I screamed out frustrated.

"Don't use this! Don't be pretty with other boys!" he shouted back.

"Wae?!"

"Because I hate it!!"

Our voice echoes in the whole room and a longish silence comes after. My eyes blink as I couldn't believe what he says. Seungcheol looked stunned too. I gulped down as I felt my heart race.

_He's making me nervous again._

Bringing his hands down. Seungcheol looked away and cleared his throat. He then looked at me again and opened his mouth. I thought he's going to tell me something but he didn't and he just turned his back to me.

I exhale relieved, closing my eyes. Thank god he's walking away. I said to the back of my mind. And then when I thought he's gone. Abruptly, I'd heard Seungcheol's loud steps. I turned around and looked at him startled.

 _"Can I come?"_ he says, still in the same expression like he was stunned by a bee.

Inwardly I roll my eyes, "You can't!" I shouted. Seungcheol gave me a nasty look and he walked out shutting the door deliberately.

I gasped out in disbelief. "Is he sulking like a 10-year-old child? Unbelievable."

My phone just buzzed so I grabbed it and looked at it. It's Jihoon Sunbaenim.

_"Where are you? I'm here. Let's go."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The SeHoon ship is sailing! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, we really appreciate it :) 
> 
> Feel free to comment on what you want/expect to happen next. We love to know your thoughts about it :)
> 
> Also, do you like Seyeong being with Seungcheol or Jihoon Sunbaemin?
> 
> -
> 
> See u on monday! dasi mannal geoya~


End file.
